100 Ways to Annoy Yuki
by NariNari
Summary: Yuki states 100 ways Shuichi can annoy him, on purpose and on accident.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** I know what you're all thinking, 'Hey! What the frik is she doing?! She's supposed to be working on the horrible stories she already started that no one really wants to read! Not making pointless fanfics!' Yes, I know I shouldn't, but I got bored in math! **So someone copied this story and now I have to change it a bit so it isn't taken down, but the other persons is, so I just added stuff to the top and bottom, nothing special. THANKS TO DAWN FOR BEATING!!! **

_100 Ways to Annoy Yuki._

"Yuki," Shuichi called tentaviely, "Are you in here?"

"In the study, brat!" Yuki called from down the hallway. Shuichi waddled down to see his lover the first time that day, he had left early for work and the novelist hadn't been awake yet. "Whatever you want to say, say it now, brat, I've got work to do," Eiri told him, not looking up from the computer.

"Yuki, why are you so mean to me?" Shuichi whined, "I just wanted to talk to you about my day!"

"No, you're annoying!" Eiri yelled facing his lover, "No say something important or get out."

"Yuki, you always say I'm annoyinh bu just what exactly is annoying?" Shuichi asked, suddenly curious.

Yuki gave him a skeptical look, then got up and went over to a drawer, he opened it and pulled out a piece of paper, then handed it to Shuichi. The pink haired boy glanced down at the paper read the title and said, "You made a list of things I do that annoys you?!"

"Yep," Yuki answered, figuring he wasn't going to get much more of any answer than that, Shuichi sat on the couch in the study and began reading,

1. Glomp me from different directions, while this might lead to you falling on the floor, at least I know my reflexes aren't slowing.

2. Scream in my ear while I'm working.

3. Bring home stray dogs.

4. Come home quietly, then randomly glomp me from behind.

5. Fall down a flight of stairs.

6. Bring home stray people.

7. Hide my laptop, then leave before I notice.

8. Finger paint the coffee table.

9. Finger paint yourself.

10. Tell Tohma you think I have another ulcer, expect to sleep on the couch for at least a week.

11. Say random things in German, I'll think your tongue is swollen.

12. Jump out from dark places in a Kumagoro suit.

13. Proclaim that you're going to do the laundry, just to get me out of wherever I am. After what happened last time you know how I feel about you and machines.

14. Add small amounts of rosemary to my food, just because I'll sit there for hours trying to figure out what it is.

15. Stand over me while I'm sleeping.

16. Wear a mask while you stand over me while I'm sleeping.

17. Attempt to speak English, 'I saw monkey, he's also emo.' does NOT mean 'I'd like to make reservations for two.' (1)

18. Place baby monitors in three rooms, then a fourth next to a mewling kitten, _I_ don't care if you thought it was amusing!

19. Change my cell phone ring to something random like 'Gay Bar.'

20. Take me to a gay bar.

21. Paint the bathroom pink.

22. Steal my shirts.

23. Make an anonymous call to my editor and tell her of my plans to skip town.

24. Order large amounts of Chinese food from the man across the street who doesn't know Japanese, pretend you didn't do it and hide until he's gone.

25. Paint the bathroom Lime Green after I say I don't like the pink.

26. Act normal.

27. Dye your hair to match the bathroom.

28. Pour hot sauce in my coffee, I said I was sorry for the retard remark!

29. Set the kitchen on fire.

30. Set yourself on fire.

31. Change the background on my computer to Nittle Grasper, forget you did it and accuse me of liking them more.

32. Make me change it to Bad Luck.

33. Turn on the hot water while I'm in the shower.

34. Let Tatsuha borrow one of my cars.

35. Randomly smoke one of my cigarettes.

36. Let Tatsuha and Sakuma use the apartment for a few days.

37. Read over my shoulder.

38. Eat while you read over my shoulder.

39. Quote Shakespeare.

40. Attempt to have sex in a public bathroom. It's _dirty _in there!

41. Call me while I'm in a meeting, _after_ you've changed my ringtone to 'Gay Bar.'

42. Make me watch scary movie with you, even though you can't stand them.

43. Buy me purses. Freak.

44. Paint your nails purple.

45. Paint _my_ nails purple.

46. Put make up on me while I'm asleep.

47. Send me to buy you random things like douche, because you 'want to keep clean.'

48. Ask me for a turkey baster after I've given you said douche.

49. Replace all my coats with 'Neo' trench jackets. Just because you love the Matrix doesn't mean I do!

50. Play kiddies tee-ball in the living room, ask me to play outfielder.

51. Blast Nittle Grasper ALL the time.

52. Throw away all my pens and pencils and replace them with glittery orange markers.

53. Tell me you threw away all my pen and pencils and replaced them with glittery orange markers because you thought I 'Needed some sunshine.'

54. Bring home Kyo from Dir En Grey.

55. Have Kyo take off his shirt.

56. Have Kyo stand over me while I sleep. THAT FUCKER IS CREEPY!!!

57. Talk to me like you're Jack Sparrow.

58. Ask me to help you dye the dogs hair red.

59. Inform me we now have a dog.

60. Change the bed sheets to a Kumagoro print. Do you honestly think I'm going to screw you on _that_?

61. Fill the freezer with soda cans, because you 'Wanted to see if they'd really explode.' Is the Coke all over my freezer proof enough for ya?

62. Throw cake at me.

63. Ask to drive.

64. Bring me to an AA meeting and tell me you think I have a problem with sex.

65. Wear a bra.

66. Randomly cry.

67. Walk around naked and dance to Gackt.

68. Read me smut.

69. Show me a sex tape of Tatsuha and Sakuma you found.

70. Make me watch the WHOLE thing and ask to try out that IMPOSSIBLE looking position.

71. Call me an old man after I throw out my back from said position. It was you're damned idea!

72. Ask me to write you a yaoi story.

73. Cosplay me, and smoke ALL my cigarettes. Damned brat...

74. Make me cosplay you.

75. Take me sex toy shopping, yes I DO get embarrassed!

76. While sex toy shopping, ask the employee if you can test them out first.

77. Tell me you think you're pregnant, you KNOW I question your gender!

78. Dress up like Harry Potter.

79. Make me dress up like Draco Malfoy and ask to see my 'wand.'

80. Attempt to make dinner.

81. Buy a bright pink Hummer with yellow trim and hide all the other car keys.

82. Ask me to go see my father.

83. Replace my shampoo with black hair dye.

84. Freak out when you see me with black hair, then call me Tatsuha for hours.

85. Change my name to Tatsuha in your phone. Then tell me you're going to prove I'm Tatsuha by calling 'Tatsuha.'

86. After you've had your laugh and a few whacks to the head, tell me that at least my father will be happy.

87. Tell Sakuma that I took his stupid stuffed animal. What the hell?! I thought it was yours! Damned psycho nearly KILLED me!!

88. Eat cheesecake infront of me and offer me none.

89. Ask me to explain quantum physics/

90. Call me a shoutacon.

91. Ask me what a necrophiliac is, then tell me Tohma called me one.

92. Colour on the floor.

93. Leave sticky notes all over the house about the dangers of smoking.

94. Invite people over for dinner, then tell me to make it.

95. Pinch my cheeks.

96. Give me a butterfly earing.

97. Make me wear the matching bracelet.

98. Give Sakuma a marker and set him loose in the house.

99.Pretend it doesn't hurt when I'm mean to you.

100. Forget to tell me you love me.

Shuichi had tears in his eyes, looking up he noticed that Yuki was now looking at him. "Eiri, I love you."

Yuki just smiled.

**A/N:** Yea, so some of those were crap and I don't care 'cause I only wrote this to use 100!! Yay me! So I've decided after A Week With Ryuichi is done to leave the Gravi fandom for awhile. So this is probably my last Gravi one shot for some time. But I'll probably be back 'cause I wanna finish Carousel...Yea, anyway...


	2. AN

Hello, everyone, NariNari here. Once again someone has stolen this story. I am very sad. Os if everyone could ban together and get Fire Princess Lia to take hers down I'd be very grateful. While hers isn't as bad as KagomeGirls, there are still a lot of lines copied word for word and the same idea in certain lines. It makes me so sad. Anyway, so if you could please do that for me I'd be very, very happy!!! Thanks so much!


End file.
